


Descent

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating bonds are wonderful, wonderful things.  Particularly when your lover thinks he's tied up, and you're doing incredible things to him, while you're sitting to one side, watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: Descent

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and any publishers that she uses. I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. Understood? =) Good.

RATING: NC-17. Definitely.

CATEGORY: Slash Romance. PWP.

KEYWORDS: Remus/Sirius PWP Smut D/S sort of thing

SPOILERS: **peers at it** HAH!

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

ARCHIVE: my website, snitchfiction.net, fandomination.net, and Azkaban's Lair, if they want this thing. =)

SUMMARY: Mating bonds are wonderful, wonderful things. Particularly when your lover thinks he's tied up, and you're doing incredible things to him, while you're sitting to one side, watching him.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Better late than never. This is my answer to the NC- 17 challenge. It took me longer than I would have liked to finish, but with school, RL, and "This Moment' getting between me and the completion of this, what can I say? However, today... you could say I was... inspired ;-)

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

Remus Lupin smiled slowly as he looked upon the nearly frenzied form of his lover, enjoying what he had wrought.

He was perched on his own bed, watching his lover's descent into incoherent pleasure. Sirius was less than a foot away, but all his senses told him that it was too far indeed. Too far to feel the skin against his own, and too far to listen to the pleas spewing forth from his lover's mind and mouth. Sirius, on the other hand, was in his own bed, bound by ties that existed only in his own mind.

It had been only a half-hour since Sirius had entered the room to find it empty, since James had gone home with Lily to meet her family, and Peter was spending his Yule holiday with a few cousins he hadn't seen. Remus had been lurking behind the door, waiting. Time and circumstance had given him the patience to wait, while Sirius was perhaps the most impatient person Remus had ever known.

Finally, when Sirius was just about to head out to seek him out elsewhere on the Hogwarts campus, Remus had pounced. He had sneaked up behind him and grasped him by the waist, pulling him against him. Sirius' head had shot up, and he would feel the wash of surprise that echoed through their connection. With a smirk, he had leaned in and murmured the things that he was going to do to him.

"I'm going to bend you over that bed, and I'm going to take you. I'm going to take you hard, and fast, and I won't let you come until I'm ready for you to. I'm going to make you beg me, and then I'll tease you some more. I'm going to drag this out until you can think of nothing but me. I'm going to keep you on that edge until you're willing to do anything, and then I'll let you come, and listen to you scream my name."

He was willing and pliant by the end of the first statement. By the end of the last, the scent of his mate's arousal was building in the air, and there was a moan building in his throat. He could have done just that, bent him over the bed, and just taken him. Taken him hard, fast, until there was nothing else.

Remus was going to do exactly that until another idea came to mind, and it struck him to be the better idea. It hadn't been long since he had discovered the ability to drive his lover crazy with the use of that mental link the mating bond had given them, and if they were going to last through the summer, then they needed practice. A purely wicked idea flashed through his mind, and he led Sirius over to the bed.

When he crawled on top of Sirius and ground his erection against his lover's, he nearly gave in to the urge to just slam his cock into him when he felt the jerk of hips against him. He threw his head back, gritted his teeth to keep his composure, and nearly gave in anyway. He entwined his fingers, pinning them them over his head, then sent along the image of him binding them where they were with silk ties.

There was a moan: "Remus?"

"Consider this an experiment, lover," he whispered, and felt a shiver go through Sirius' body.

Then he lifted his weight from Sirius' and knelt near the end of the bed, carressing the calves of his lover's long legs, stroking downward to his ankles before sending the next image, of him using the same sort of silk ties to bind his ankles there. He smiled at the image; black they were. Black as the name of the man he loved, black as the hair that flowed across the pillows in stark contrast of the white linens upon the bed.

Remus rose, staring down at the body prone there. /Do you know, lover, you look good enough to eat? I could take you right here, and swallow you down./

A whimper met his words, and a arch of his hips; an invitation, it appeared to be, for him to do exactly that. Remus smiled then; no, not at the moment, although the temptation was strong. He moved away to sit on his own bed, in full view of the form on the other bed. After he made himself as comfortable as he was going to get until they called an end to it, Remus sifted through the images and ideas going through his mind, and chose one.

The image was him moving to leave teasing bites along that strong jawline before tracing his lips, his tongue, his teeth down that neck. He closed his teeth lightly around a portion of skin before letting it loose to run his tongue across the area before repeating the action. He contemplated it for a moment before sending it, and watching the effect it was having on his lover.

Sirius groaned and arched his head to give him better access. The Wolf in Remus surged to the surface, tinging his eyes yellow as he relished the sight of his chosen mate submitting to his will. A low growl escaped his lips that appeared to be as potent as the image he had just delivered. Sirius shifted his hips; appeared to almost grind them, and Remus choked off a whimper.

Instead of ending the game by going over to the other bed and fucking his lover into the mattress, Remus concentrated on the image of taking that tempting left nipple lover's nipple between his teeth. He toyed with it for a long moment, before he switched them, concentrating on the remembered taste, the texture, the feel of Sirius beneath him as he did so.

Remus wanted nothing more than to have the actual taste of that skin under his tongue, even as the next thing occurred to him: the taste of Sirius' skin as he traced a line down the flat abdomen. Then, he dipped his tongue into his navel, fucking it with his tongue while having a grip on Sirius' hips to keep him from arching upwards into the touch.

A low, raw groan filled the air then, and Remus shivered at the sound of it, even as his cock twitched. If this kept up, neither of them would be able to last much longer. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

Then Sirius did as Remus had known he would, eventually. His lover could be passive, but eventually, the need would overwhelm him and he would retaliate. As he was doing now.

He tried desperately to ignore the rough sound of his lover's voice as he mentally narrated what he was doing to him. As he had him on his stomach, below him and above him all at once. One mouth deep- throating his cock while another placed teasing nips along his spine. A tight hold on the nape of his neck for long moments before the teeth let go, and was replaced by a tongue laving the mild pain away. The same pain that was feeding his pleasure.

/Slam me into the mattress, lover. You know you want to./

Remus growled, louder than before, and arched into the air.

/Yesss. Take me hard, take me fast. Make it hard, make it hurt. Make me ache for it. Make me arch into you to hold more of your cock inside my body./

Remus reached down to take his cock in hand, to relieve enough of the pressure, only to nearly be able to feel his hand knocked away, and a mouth placed over his cock. It was just enough to tease him with the heat of his lover's mouth without anything else. He arched upwards into the heat, only to find it suddenly not there.

It was then that the pleading started.

/Please. Please, make an end to this and just fuck me. I need you to slam your cock into me so hard it hurts before you pull out and start all over again. Don't keep teasing me, teasing us. Because you want to fuck me, I know you do. I can feel it. I can almost see you rutting into the air. You are, aren't you?/

Remus twitched with the need to go and do just that. He closed his eyes against the images that were still flowing from his lover's mind into his own. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them again and studying the sight in front of him. He managed to block the barrage of images from Sirius, and was able to regain control for a moment. Only for a moment.

Finally, an image came to mind that was purely his own, and he held it in mental hands, studying it, judging it, refining it. Then he shaped it into a form to be sent through the connection and sent it forth. It took only a moment before Remus could hear the reaction in the form of a low groan as it hit.

He savoured the image for a long moment, and the more he did so, the more he could feel it. The sensation of his hands holding Sirius hips as he took his cock deep into his mouth. He could hear a groan, at the same time he could nearly feel Sirius sliding as deep within his mouth as he could go. He hummed low in his throat as though he actually was deep-throating his lover.

The next thing he was aware of was the connection being broken, and being tackled hard into the mattress by the weight of another body. Another lean, hard body that he knew all too well. He groaned as Sirius took his mouth roughly, spearing hands previously held passive into his hair.

/Enough teasing. Enough of that,/ came the mental tone roughened by the long foreplay, and he arched under Sirius, tearing his mouth away and sending a low groan through the air as their cocks rubbed against each other. The entire time, he had been driving himself as mad as he had been driving him, and he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

Hard nips traced along the line of his throat, and downward.

Sirius took a nipple into his mouth, biting it first, then swirling his tongue over it. He repeated the motion over and again until all Remus could think about was sheathing his cock deep within his lover's body and riding him hard and fast until they both came.

Screaming was optional. Orgasm wasn't.

Just as he was about to take action, he felt Sirius raise his body from where he was grinding against his own. Remus thrust up into the empty air briefly before he found himself face down on the bed. Before he could even protest, Sirius had started a series of love bites along his spine.

"Have I told you lately, how much I love your arse," Sirius whispered in his ear during a break from the bites along his spine. How I love to feel it as I slam my cock into you?"

Remus growled, /Stop talking and do it, then./

/Not after how you teased me,/ he returned. /Not after you told me so clearly what you wanted to do to me, and held me on the edge for so long, taking me almost to the brink again and again. I should return the same favour to you, to hold you where you held me so well./

Sirius caressed the cheeks of his arse then, and Remus arched into the touch. His lover then switched out of the mental speech into the verbal sort, filled with breathy pauses and rough ragged tones that made Remus even harder, "It's just good for you, my lover, that I have no more patience left. That I'm going to slam my cock inside you and thrust deep and slow at first until you beg me for more."

"And if I start begging you now? Begging you to fuck me, to take me however you please, that you have me at your mercy."

Sirius answered with a swipe of tongue at his arsehole. Remus groaned and arched into the touch, digging his fingers into the sheets and duvet as Sirius continued rimming him with his tongue before slipping inside entirely. He arched, trying to encourage his lover to find that one spot with his tongue, that one that he knew so well.

But then it was gone, to be replaced with the pressure of that hard, leaking cock at his entrance.

"Do it. Do me now. Take me like you've been wanting to since we began this."

Sirius let out a low growl and slid inside, slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He propped himself over him for long moments, impossibly long for someone who claimed to have no more patience left. Then he moved. Once, only once, did he nearly withdraw entirely from his lover's body before slamming himself back inside again.

Remus groaned and writhed beneath Sirius, trying nearly anything to get him to bloody well move. Finally, he did, only to repeat the former thrust, panting as he did so. Remus could almost feel the tight control Sirius had over himself.

That had to change, before Sirius drove both of them utterly mad.

He murmured, then, "You've been waiting to punish me for what I did to you, you've been waiting to bludgeon me with that cock of yours. So take me, use me for your own descent into pleasure--"

At that, Sirius broke. There were a series of nearly frenzied thrusts that Remus met, growing closer to the edge with each one. Finally, Remus let out a low growl at the sound of his name escaping from Sirius' lips in a shout. As he felt Sirius tumble over the edge, Remus followed behind with a growl that shaped itself into Sirius' name.

It was long moments before he realised that Sirius was laying still atop him. He sighed softly and reached for his wand, muttering a soft cleansing charm, and groaning as he felt him slip out of his arse. Finally, he rolled in Sirius' arms and grinned as those grey-blue eyes opened, revealing a still-dazed expression.

"Mm... you are going to be the death of me yet, Remus Lupin."

"Only if you don't kill me first," Remus retorted, stretching.

"Ah, maybe we'll kill each other. But what a way to go..."

"Mmm... indeed."

After that, they tumbled over the edge into true slumber.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

~End~


End file.
